1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mud guard structure having at least one window, which is mounted on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a Recreation Utility Vehicle (RUV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the vehicles for off-road utility application such as, for example, RUVs generally make use of a roof that is removable as is disclosed in, for example, the JP Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. S61-51221. More specifically, most of the vehicles for off-road utility application are not equipped with a roof structure under normal conditions of use, but can be equipped with the roof structure when needed or required as an optional item. Also, some of those utility vehicles are equipped with a mud guard installed on both sides of the vehicle body for avoiding an undesirable ingress of muddy soil matter and/or stones, scattered during the travel of the vehicle, into the inside of the vehicle body.
In the utility vehicle equipped with the mud guards, where a side upholstery having a window-attached therein, which is an optional item, is desired to be installed on each side of the vehicle body, the owner of such utility vehicle is required to purchase the roof structure and the side upholsteries and then to remove the existing mud guard so that the utility vehicle can be used as a so-called “fully enclosed” car with the side upholsteries and the roof structure installed. The mud guard once removed is not used until the necessity to use the vehicle as the original, open-air vehicle comes next time.